fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A Fierce World
A Fierce World is an RPG game with gameplay and characters inspired by FNAF World, but both elements beign pretty different. It is the successor to Engineer's Creation and part of the Several Nights at Fierce's series. It is the first game in that series to show the updated animatronic designs, the other games probably getting changes soon. Summary You were just living an happy day, when suddenly, alien purple blobs attacked you! You were forced to run away! Now, you must find teamates and find the source of these aliens. Along the way, you will have to fight diverse enemies and powerful bosses... Play as a very diverse cast of animatronic characters! Ranging from Bodhi the polite Blob to Breakmind the Fortune Teller, there's a character for everyone! Story Not much is known about the story, other then there are 7 main areas the player goes to in the story, with few others involved. It also involves purple alien blobs, althrough they are not related at all to Bodhi. Gameplay Overworld Unlike FNaF World, the overworld is fully 3D and you can change the angle of the camera freely. You are always playing as Michael, even if he isn't on your team. Occasionally, while walking, you will encounter enemies. Battles The game plays in a very different way then FNaF World. At the start of a turn, you get a view of your characters in the top right corner while the enemies are in the bottom left. You can select the character you use, then the attack you will use. The attacks have cooldowns in order to prevent you from spamming stronger moves. Once you select the attack, the characters are swapped positions; the enemies are in the top right and your team in the bottom left. You get to see the attack beign performed. If the attack only targets 1 enemy, you can select the enemy you attack. If the attack affects your character team, it simply doesn't swaps the positions. Enemies can still attack you during your turn, and while they attack mostly at the same rate if not even quicker then FNAF World, the enemies and bosses are much more fair, rarely having moves that one-shot characters. This makes it possible to win the game with any character, unlike FNaF World where you needed a shielder and a "gift-boxer" to beat the last few bosses. Each character has five moves. They all have Tackle, a basic attack, by default. They then have a "State" move depending on thier state. For example, Michael would get "Party" while Broken Crabby would get "Unscrew". They also have an "Ultimate" or a "Character" move, which is a strong move determined by the character the character you're using represents. So Bodhi and Original Bodhi would have the same "Ultimate", but Drake and Fierce don't. Characters First move is always Tackle, so it is not included. Fourth move is the "State Move". Fifth move is the "Ultimate/Character Move" Enemies Bosses Bosses are stronger enemies you usually find at the end of an area. Beating them in main areas is usually needed to progress. Bosses are immune to Gilgamesh's ultimate move, Axe Murder, because else you could easily kill them. Locations Pebble Plains A simple plains area. This is where you spawn as well. On the walls are "animatronic fossils". Some stones are seen around the map. This area is split in multiple sections, most of which have some kind of quirk. The first section, the one you spawn in, has a few houses and trees. It is separated in two by a small river. Advancing forward, you will reach the second section. This area can be The second section needs some platforming to solve. You can climb on a giant fossil to go on top of a tree which is connected by another tree by a vine. From there, you can reach a hole in a wall that leads to the Small Suburb. Once you're past the Small Suburb, you're in the pebble plains again. The area is not much else then a path surrounded by water. The last section is a rather small area containing the boss, Sirbly. In all of those areas, you may encounter some enemies: Ant-Enna, Blugamesh, Chickake, Endo-Skeleton, Fishfoxy, Roboar and Rupture. After a battle, you may encounter Crabbette, Gilgamesh, Richard, Wis or Orlockron. Beating it will unlock it. Small Surburb An area containing many houses. Most if not all NPCs are found here. You can instantly teleport here from anywhere in the overworld. Some trees can be seen here too. Moves Each character has five moves. By default, the first move is Tackle (which has no cooldown): Normal Moves These moves are just normal moves. Each character has two of these. State Moves State moves are different from Normal Moves. Each character has one of these. The move depends on the state of the animatronic. So a Broken animatronic would have Unscrew while a Figurine animatronic would have Restore. Character Moves Character moves are much stronger then normal moves. However, they have long cooldowns and you need to wait before using them at the start of a round. The character move depends on the "character" an animatronic is; AnimaProto and Gilgamesh are the same character, for example, but Drake and Drew are not. Polls What do you think about the game so far? Looks very nice! Looks good. Looks alright. Could have a few improvements. Needs major improvements. Out of the starters, who is your favorite? Michael Bodhi Drake Drew Drago Crabby The Doll Out of the Pebble Plains characters, who is your favorite? Crabbette Gilgamesh Richard Wis Orlockron Trivia *This is the first game that shows the characters with eyeballs for eyes instead of the black lines or squares in the previous games. *This is also the first game where the characters are mostly made of spheres. In the other games, they were mostly made of cubes and cylinders. *Some characters have strange states. For example, The Doll, who should be Haunted, is considered a Normal animatronic. The theater animatronics and Crabbette should be considered Figurines, but they're considered Normals as well. And so on. *The bosses are much bigger ingame then they appear to be in this article. *Strangely, Crabby and Crabbette are the same character, even through other similar characters such as Drake and Drew are not. Category:Spin-offs Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Several Nights at Fierce's Category:Poisonshot Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games